The present invention relates generally to vehicular maintenance and, more particularly, to systems for cleaning a vehicle's air intake manifold.
In the past several years, substantial attention has been directed to servicing vehicles on location and, thus, eliminating the need for moving, or in some instances towing, vehicles to mechanic shops for repairs and/or services.
One area of vehicular maintenance concerns the de-carbonizing and cleaning of vehicles' air intake manifold, including the combustion chambers, exhaust systems, air intake system, intake valves and fuel systems. To perform these services, with the engine off, cleaner detergent is sprayed into the throttle intake, thus cleaning and lubricating the intake runners, throttle plate and idle speed bypass valve. Also, with the engine idling, decarbonizer fluid is fed through a selected vehicle's vacuum port to clean and decarbonize the vehicle's air intake manifold, intake valves and combustion chambers. Such vehicular services create an improved fuel burn that in turn improves the vehicle's horsepower, increases fuel economy and reduces exhaust emissions.
The existing air intake cleaner systems, which may perform these cleaning processes, require the use of a mechanic-shop compressor for their operation. This requirement has many drawbacks. To discuss only a few, using the existing air intake cleaners, the cleaning processes may only be performed inside the mechanic shops. Because shop compressors are expensive and are used for many purposes, long waits for a compressor availability make using the present cleaner systems very time consuming. Furthermore, present systems require that long compression hoses run throughout the shop. Because of the limited length of these compression hoses, the present systems cannot be used outside of the shop area or on the shop parking areas.
Even more importantly, the existing systems lack versatility and may not be used to service vehicles on the road. Another element contributing to this lack of versatility is the existing systems' need for the 110-Volt power sources that may not be available on the road.
There is, therefore, an intense need within the industry to provide a versatile, less time consuming and improved air intake cleaner systems. In view of this necessity, it is believed that those skilled in the art would find the air intake cleaner systems of the present invention to be quite useful.